Asshole Father
by AmberRain44
Summary: Riku is a delinquent teenager who is afraid that he is incapable of loving someone. Sora may be the one to prove Riku wrong... But only if he can go against his asshole father's wishes.


**Hi! **So this idea came to me a few weeks ago, and the plot started developing quickly in my head, and I decided to post as soon as possible. I apologize for this first chapter, as it may not be very interesting, but I'm almost positive the story will pick up soon. Another reason for the crappyness of the chapter is... Well, I kinda rushed the content because I started writing it late at night (on a school night... :O) and I just **had** to post the same night because otherwise I wouldn't have inscentive to continue writing the story.

Okay I'm done babbling now. Hope you enjoy the first chapter, and please excuse the crap-ness! :D

* * *

><p>There was always an underlying attraction to Sora. Of course, that notion was buried deep inside Riku's heart. Only a few circumstances would force the attraction to make itself known, especially considering the two boys barely interacted. Riku never wanted to admit his interest in the brunette; he knew it was abnormal to find another guy appealing. Besides, he figured the mere crush would die down as time passed.<p>

Riku sat behind Sora in one of their classes, so he was very familiar with the back of his head. Their interaction would only go as far as Sora asking Riku to borrow a writing utensil, which was the only time Riku could get a good look at the brunette's blue irises. The eye contact was brief but felt like a lifetime. Riku would swallow the lump in his throat and act casual as he handed his pencil (or pen, depending on the situation) to the boy. Sora would give a soft smile and mouth 'thanks' to Riku. Often, Riku would be left without a writing utensil for the remainder of the period. Although Sora asked if he had an _extra_ pencil, Riku would give whatever was in his hand to the boy. He wouldn't dare to deny the brunette's needs.

Again, Riku would never admit his feelings to anyone. Not even himself. The revelation would be social suicide. Considering the fact that Riku was technically a delinquent, his so-called friends would most likely kick the shit out of him, because the world was fucked up like that. Riku was into drugs and shit of the sort. He was intelligent, but didn't care for school. He applied himself enough to pass his classes, but he would never try harder than needed for a passing grade. Riku had taken part in illegal activities, but never _actually_ got arrested. He had become a professional in running away from the cops.

Riku was also sexy. And he knew it, too; he was just never arrogant about it. Many girls wanted him. Whether it be in their bed for a night, in their bed for a _couple_ nights, or even in a long-term relationship. Riku had tried everything, but he never found complete satisfaction. Sometimes he thought he was incapable of love, which scared him to death, but he tried not to show his fear. The idea almost made him feel like a monster. He figured that was the reason for his slight delinquency.

Anyway, Riku's life changed on one fateful day in November. He was strolling through the hallway to his next class, running his fingers through his silver hair, when he noticed Sora gathering his books off the floor.

Realizing this perfect opportunity, the silver haired teenager smirked and approached the other boy. Sora didn't notice anyone was near him until his eyes fell on Riku's shoes. The brunette's blue eyes slowly traced Riku's body until they met turquoise ones.

"What?" he questioned.

"Need help?" Riku asked, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"I'm capable of gathering my own books, thanks," he responded, glancing back to the floor to finish collecting his belongings.

Riku didn't move. His eyes remained fixed on Sora until the smaller boy stood up, books in hand.

Sora's eyes met with Riku's once more with an annoyed look on his face, but the expression quickly softened. "You're the guy I mooch pencils from, right?"

An amused smile formed on Riku's lips. "Yup. You owe me for all those pencils, by the way."

"Fair enough." Sora placed a thoughtful finger over his lips. After a few moments, he spoke again. "Let's hang out. I'll pay for whatever. Okay?"

Riku nearly fell over. He never expected to hang out with the kid _already_. But he'd be damned if he denied some quality time with Sora.

"Sure. Meet after school?" Riku offered, trying to stay calm and collected.

"Yeah." Sora shot out a hand for the silver haired teenager to shake. "Riku, right?"

"Yup, that's my name." Riku grabbed the brunette's hand and firmly shook it.

"Sora."

Of course, Riku already knew the boy's name. But it'd be fucking weird if Riku said 'Yeah, I know your name already because I secretly think you're hot,' so he simply smiled and nodded.

_Fuck yeah._

* * *

><p>Mhmm... Character development is a little iffy right now, but whatever. As I said earlier, the story will be more involved and a lot more interesting soon. Also, I know it's short. But I'm planning on the rest of the chapters to be longer. Keep in mind, I rushed this one chapter and it's late and I'm tired and yeah. Once again, I apologize! :(<p>

**Review, alert, and favorite as you please! Support makes me happy, and it's an easy way for you to make someone's day! :D**


End file.
